Flor de Lótus
by Dark Lupina
Summary: A trágica história de amor entre Mu de Áries e Shaka de Virgem. Compreende também um comparativo entre a vida de Shaka e a de Buda. TRADUÇÃO DE KARMALAA.
1. Capítulo 1

**- Prólogo do capítulo 1 -**

_Siddhartha, historicamente conhecido por Buda, o Iluminado, nasceu na Índia por volta de 563 a.C. Reza a lenda que durante a gestação, sua mãe sonhou que dava a luz á um elefante branco, o que foi interpretado como sinal de bom agouro._

_A rainha teve seu filho em um bosque, acompanhada de suas aias. Dizem que assim que nasceu, Siddhartha se pôs em pé e lhes falou. Sua mãe faleceu seis dias após o parto, e ao Rei viúvo lhe foi dito que seu filho seria um profeta, ao que correspondeu criando-o dentro dos luxos do palácio, distante da crueldade do exterior, para evitar que o sofrimento o levasse a perde-lo._

_Siddharta cresceu, se casou e teve um filho, mas foram três as visões que o mudaram para sempre: viu um ancião, um doente e um cadáver, o que o levou a questionar seus valores a respeito da dor e da morte._

**- Capítulo 1 -**

Conta á lenda que quando a rainha Mahamaya começou a desconfiar que daria um herdeiro ao seu reino, as visões não paravam de invadi-la; sonhos nos quais um elefante branco se fundia com ela em único ser. Muitos a tomaram por louca. Outros, sem restrições, alimentaram esperanças. Ventos de mudança se aproximavam.

E chegou o dia em que a levaram para os bosques, fora do palácio, para que desse á luz como a tradição mandava. Dez damas de honra a rodearam em uma cela da mais fina seda, construindo uma prisão de cores vivas e texturas suaves, na qual ela se submeteu á um doce e doloroso transe, recitando palavras ás presentes que desconhecia.

Dizem que a bela Mahamaya supôs que traria ao mundo um príncipe, um príncipe que traria felicidade ao seu reino, mas de maneira inoportuna. E que por semelhante desrespeito aos deuses ela teria que morrer, pagando com sua vida o pecado de conceber aquele que obteria todas as respostas.

O menino nasceu no solo sagrado da Índia. Siddharta foi seu nome, e mostrou-se sábio tão logo respirou o ar úmido e quente de sua mágica terra, quando falou de pé aos que, atônitos, presenciaram o acontecimento.

Kabitah não teve essa sorte. Para ela não houveram mulheres que a acompanhassem enquanto enfrentava sozinha o momento do parto, nem cortinados de seda, nem bosques encantados. Somente o mesmo ar quente, carregado de miséria, que prosseguia encerrado nos vales cercados pelo Ganges, encontro de ciclos kármicos que a mão humana jamais poderia romper.

Milênios e status as separavam, mas compartilhavam de um mesmo destino. Kabitah fora exilada por demência, pois uma voz ressoava em sua cabeça sem descanso já se fazia meses. Não sabia se iria querer aquele filho, somente pensava que talvez, quando ele nascesse, a voz a deixasse e ela poderia obter sua paz.

_Carregas dentro de ti o fruto da discórdia dos Deuses. Darás a luz á um varão, mas ele não será filho para ti. Tu tampouco serás mãe para ele. Dando-lhe abrigo em tem ventre já terás cumprido teu dever. Ele é o Escolhido._

Agarrou-se aos muros cheios de podridão do beco, vitimada pelo pânico e pelas insuportáveis contrações, sentido como se estivesse sendo rasgada por dentro.

Entre gritos e lágrimas, nasceu o varão. Um menino que se limitou a permanecer de pé, em uma imagem horripilante.

Sua pele argêntea tinha um aspecto estranho quando comparada com a tez escura de seus compatriotas. E tão estranha quanto à do menino era a dela: uma pele leitosa, incorporada a cabelos louros e olhos azuis. Como a pobre mulher poderia saber, condenada ao analfabetismo das massas, que descendia da casta guerreira dos arianos, vindos das montanhas da atual Rússia há mais de dois mil e quinhentos anos?

Dois milênios e meio. Justo o tempo que separava os dois nascimentos.

Não foi isso o que mais a horrorizou no menino brotado de sua carne, senão que este permanecia imóvel, como uma pequena estátua criada para ser venerada, com seus olhos cerrados e sua boca impassível. Sem choros nem gemidos que inevitávelmente estavam ligados ao nascimento.

_Não serás mãe para ele. Entrega-o aos monges, que, seguindo o __1__Dharma saberão reconhece-lo._

E assim, sentindo que sua dor mortal como mãe não podia fazer frente ao que a grave voz masculina lhe dizia, correu com o pequeno nos braços até as portas do templo que havia nas proximidades. Não era um palácio, mas as paredes eram igualmente altas e inacessíves.

Ali o deixou, como fez Mahamaya ao morrer, seis dias após trazê-lo ao mundo. Enquanto saia correndo, apavorada do lugar, sentia que a vida se esvaia dela. Mas a voz já não a perturbava, porque agora aguardaria e falaria a quem realmente desejava falar.

Quando chegasse o momento, se dirigiria á aquele que os monges acolheram com discrição, conscientes que a nova encarnação havia chegado. Um deles, o mais velho de todos, tomou o bebê em seus braços, manchando-se nos restos de sangue que ainda o recobriam. Com gestos calmos e pacientes buscou em sua pele o sinal divino que tornasse realidade a profecia estudada nos antigos escritos.

Respirou com certo alívio ao distinguir, nas costas do récem nascido, uma marca que se destacava no branco de seu corpo.

-É a _flor de lótus._

Todos os presentes entraram novamente no monastério, e se apressaram em entoar os cânticos pertinentes. O dia prometido havia chegado, o Iluminado havia escolhido aquele que mais próximo lhe seria, e este cresceria sob a proteção do segredo.

O vestiram e prepararam, deitando-o no chão, aos pés de um altar onde uma gigantesca estátua de Buda os vigiava com olhar profundo e vazio. O sândalo, as cores fortes e a luz tênue criavam um ambiente de sonho, digno de contos e lendas.

Não importava quem havia concebido ao menino, ou que vida o esperava junto de uma família. Ao chegar ás mãos dos monges, havia tornado a nascer, com apenas um único propósito, um único destino.

Ele seria o único com capacidade para falar-Lhe. E, assim como Siddharta, que recebeu a denominação de Gautama ao alcançar a verdade, ele seguiria o mesmo caminho. Ficaria imortalizado por um nome que inspiraria por igual tanto o temor quanto o respeito.

_Tu serás o mais próximo de deus..._

_Shaka_

- 2 -

A vida na corte era tranqüila, transcorrendo entre o murmúrio das cascatas dos jardins e das belíssimas flores trazidas de todos os confins da Ásia, cultivadas especialmente para o deleite de seus olhos.

Abençoado pela beleza, era a felicidade quem dominava os dias junto de sua esposa, Yasodhara, e do filho varão dos dois. Nada podia romper a harmonia que havia respirado ao longo de seus vinte e um anos de vida entre os muros do palácio, exceto esses mesmos muros, que formavam a barreira que lhe separava do exterior.

Perguntava-se como seria o povo que algum dia estaria sob seu reinado. Seria o mundo assim tão bonito como aquele jardim em que saia para meditar e passear?

Tão privilegiado quanto o jardim de Siddharta, era o monastério. Um dos monges mais jovens, alarmado, se apresentou com todos os seus respeitos diante do ancião, que velava espiritualmente por todos os integrantes da comunidade.

-Mestre, já se passaram duas horas...

O homem o encarou.

-É a carga que o _escolhido_ deve carregar em seu caminho para a Iluminação.

Não deveria desconfiar das palavras do sábio, mas manteve certa preocupação. Ouvia o pequeno chorando em desconsolo, numa dependência infinita e obscura, sobre o chão frio e inóspito. Mas não podia desrespeitar as ordens do ancião.

O menino, de longos cabelos dourados, estava prostrado sobre a pedra nua. Lágrimas cobriam seu rosto, sua pálida figura estava envolta numa túnica e seu voto de silêncio era quebrado unicamente por seu pranto. Não havia sequer tocado na tigela de barro onde os monges recebiam seu pouco alimento diário.

Em sua curta vida não havia visto o mundo uma única vez. Talvez por isso refletia em forma de lágrimas o pavor que produziam as imagens que o invadiam.

Tremia, sentindo o frio e a dor daquelas pessoas que não podia tocar, as quais não pareciam aperceber-se de sua presença. Queria segurar suas mãos, gritar, aliviar-lhes o fardo, mas não podia. Sentia-se insignificante.

Foi quando uma voz grave e gutural o chamou. Somente a ele. Uma voz séria, intimidante, mas era justo o alívio de que precisava naquele momento.

_-Shaka, por qual motivo um menino de seis anos passa o dia sobre o chão frio deste templo, entregue á esta torrente de lágrimas?_

Não se calou. Não sabia de onde vinha, mas sabendo que a sentia em sua mente, com a mesma lhe respondeu.

_-Vejo dor... Sofrimento... Porque esta gente sofre? Porque existe tanta miséria?_

Seu universo era escuro, mas por alguma razão arrastava consigo aquela visão, já faziam dias. Meninos como ele, mulheres e homens adultos, alguns já muito velhos, outros em plena juventude, se amontoavam ao longo das ruas, cobertos de uma luz ambarina que distorcia completamente a realidade escabrosa que contemplava. Via neles a fome, dessosêgo. Via seus corpos esqueléticos adentrando nas águas sagradas do Ganges, em busca de uma última purificação.

_-A morte é parte da vida. É um estágio necessário para manter a ordem do universo. Não deve teme-la. A dor forma parte da natureza humana. Por isso tens que compreender e enxugar essas lágrimas que te atormentam. Não deves ceder á tristeza, ao não te sentires afortunado, porque foi você aquele a ser escolhido._

Aquela mensagem o tirou do transe em que estava imerso, colocando-o em outro que o mudou radicalmente.

_-Escolhido, eu? Para que? Quem é você?_

_-Por muitos nomes me conhecem... Gautama, Bhagavä, Annutara… Mas entre todos esses nomes, por um eu sou reconhecido entre as almas que habitam o plano terrestre que tu agora pisas. Eles me chamam de Iluminado. Me chamam de Buda._

Ficou estupefato; algo em seu pequeno ser lhe dizia que estava ultrapassando o limite da imaginação, onde esta passa a ser loucura.

_ -Buda? É impossível. E se você é, porque está falando comigo?_

Era, de todas as suas perguntas, a mais lógica e necessária.

_-Porque há muito espero tua chegada. Você é especial, nasceu com um dom que te faz distinto do resto dos seus contemporâneos. Você é o vínculo que me une ao mundo que uma vez conheci, e, por tua vez, tens qualidades em seu interior para poder adentrar o meu. Entende, Shaka?_

O menino atendia, confuso e aturdido.

_-Foste tocado pela luz, e de ti depende que sigas avançando no caminho até sua Iluminação. Eu te revelarei, atenderei aos seus chamados quando precisares. Sou seus olhos, e tu serás os meus. Ainda que nossas jornadas estejam muitos anos distantes, a dor e o sofrimento humanos, a essência de sua existência, continua sendo a mesma. Não deves ver o que te rodeia por você mesmo, posto que é em teus olhos que se esconde a porta para o plano espiritual onde me encontro. Cada vez que assim o faça, não será somente tu quem verá, também assim eu farei, e os efeitos de nossa fusão serão inimagináveis em poder. Não se esqueça, vida e destruição estão intimamente ligados. Esta será tua máxima responsabilidade._

Tal como havia surgido, a voz se foi. Clamou seu retorno, vítima de um terrível e repentino sentimento de solidão.

_-Não me deixe! Não me deixe!_

Com as mãos estendidas para a escuridão, tentava alcançar algo etéreo, sem proveniência definida. Voltava a estar em imerso num inalterável silêncio, quebrado apenas pelos ecos de sua respiração agitada.

Novas imagens se sucederam diante de seus olhos aparentemente cegos.

Primeiro viu um ancião. Analisou se corpo débil, as mãos enrugadas, o olhar escuro e penetrante, indescritivelmente triste. Sua longa barba grisalha, as pernas tortas como que para suportar a totalidade de seu peso, mesmo que ele parecesse bastante leve.

E o pranto de Shaka cessou, posto que toda a sua energia estava concentrada em uma tarefa: captar e assimilar cada parte do que a voz novamente transmitia.

_ -Todos os seres vêem como suas vidas chegam pouco a pouco ao ocaso, e da mesma forma experimentam o processo. O corpo envelhece, é um processo irreversível._

Atrás dele, Shaka viu um moribundo, outro homem com sinais em seu rosto que denotavam estar padecendo de diversas doenças.

_-A enfermidade nos toca, recordando-nos quão frágil a vida é, e como ela pode ser minada por milhares de circunstâncias. Em verdade, nada somos frente as correntes do universo._

E, finalmente, viu um corpo já sem vida. Seus olhos voltaram a encher-se de lágrimas.

_-Por cada vida há uma morte, Shaka. Desde o momento em que nascemos, começamos a morrer. Avançamos em nosso caminho até a luz, mas na verdade, tudo o que fazemos é cercar a escuridão esta que nos envolve. E o seu significado... Isso acabarás descobrindo sozinho. Algum dia o compreenderás._

Não esperou mais respostas. E também não fez mais perguntas.

Ele não poderia saber, mas se passariam anos até que voltasse a encontrar com aquele que lhe havia aberto as portas. Ocorreria quando as capacidades inatas com as quais chegado ao mundo terreno estivessem plenamente desenvolvidas. Até lá, esperaria. Alguns anos mortais não significavam nada na plenitude do espaço-tempo, aos quais se dedicaria a observar atenciosamente sua evolução.

O pequeno semideus se recompôs; concentrado, se sentou a meditar com os ombros erguidos, a vista cega á frente, as pernas entrelaçadas e as mãos descansando sobre seu colo.

_ -Sou um ser vivo. Nasci, estou crescendo, seguirei crescendo até chegar a idade adulta. Mas aquilo que os meus semelhantes consideram desenvolvimento, não são mais do que etapas no caminho que nos conduz ao final. A cada minuto, a cada segundo, ficamos mais próximos dele. Estou vivo, e por tanto, morrerei. Mas... O que é a morte?_

Essa seria uma pergunta que demoraria mais duas décadas para solucionar.

- 3 -

Os cinco sentidos envolviam a percepção do homem, inclusive naquele monastério budista perdido no norte da península de Bengala.

A visão se deleitava com as ricas representações das divindades, todas elas em cores vivas, as vezes extenuantes e irreais, submergindo o expectador numa paisagem de fantasia.

Um forte odor de sândalo queimado se entranhava em todas as madeiras e paredes, impregnando cada partícula com sua essência.

O ouvido se regozijava com as vozes que recitavam textos em sânscrito, implorando pelos que deviam ser guiados em pró da busca do verdadeiro caminho.

Olfato. Audição. Paladar. Tato. Os quatro meios com os quais o jovem que todos temiam se comunicava. Permanecia muitas horas na mesma posição, sem que nada nem ninguém pudesse tira-lo do transe continuo em que entrava. Mas essa manhã teria que buscar algum modo de faze-lo.

Um monge ataviado em túnicas avermelhadas apertou o passo, tentando fazer o eco não crescer tanto a ponto de tornar sua presença mais notória. Sentiu um calafrio. Recordava perfeitamente do dia em que o menino havia chegado, e em silêncio o havia visto crescer.

O observou. Já devia ter seus catorze ou quinze anos. Não recordava de ter escutado sua voz em todo aquele tempo, ou sequer sentir sua presença entre os demais integrantes da isolada comunidade.

Era como uma estátua viva que deveriam respeitar, venerar e cuidar sem revelar seu paradeiro.

-Irmão, o ancião se encontra em seu leito de morte e pediu para vê-lo. Rogamos que cumpra seu desejo.

Aguardou a uma distância prudente sem apartar os olhos do chão, intimidado pela aura que o jovem de cabelos louros emanava. Engoliu em seco quando o viu a seu lado e pela primeira vez o escutou.

-Conduza-me até ele.

Assentiu, recompondo-se para seguir caminho com pressas mais do que justificadas. Atravessaram o templo decorado com mil e uma cenas e divindades, as quais observavam receosas ao Escolhido.

Brahma, Shiva e Vishnu não se deixaram intimidar diante do seu sagrado panteão. Seus olhos aparentemente vazios pareciam seguir o andar de porte elegante dele.

Em uma ampla sala descanva o corpo moribundo do velho, rodeado dos irmãos da pequena comunidade budista. Os 2sutras que preparavam sua alma para dar o passo seguinte no karma cessaram com a sua chegada.

-Deixem-nos a sós... – balbuciou o ancião, mais aferrado á morte do que á vida.

Cumpriram sua vontade, e o Escolhido por Buda se sentou a seu lado, deixando a atenção completamente centrada naquele que o recolheu quando apenas alguns minutos haviam se passado desde que saíra do ventre.

-A vela desta vida está no fim, e logo sua chama será propagada a uma nova, e arderá até que o ciclo decida. Mas antes que chegue o momento, que te entregar algo...

As mãos ásperas e ossudas tatearam até encontrar com as suaves e jovens, desenhando com o contato um ricto de assombro nos lábios do Escolhido. O calor humano lhe era desconhecido.

-Tem passado de mão em mão durante dez gerações com um único propósito: que chegasse a ti.

Entregou-lhe um rosário de cento e oito contas, todas elas lavradas e polidas, fazendo o destinatário sentir calafrios.

-Só a ti pertence, somente tu encontrarás o uso adequado para dar-lhe. Agora que já o recebeste, posso deixar esta vida com a consciência tranqüila...

E as mãos do velho, ainda sobre as suas, caíram inertes. Sentiu a morte de perto, banhou-se nela, maravilhando-se com a serenidade que havia adquirido nesta ocasião.

E deixou-se ele cair, ajoelhado diante do cadáver, e os monges se apressaram a envolvê-lo em tecidos do branco mais puro, cor de luto, símbolo de dor momentâneo pela perda, mas também de alegria por haver ascendido um novo varão na escala das reencarnações.

Enquanto ouvia as preces funerárias, repassou a textura das contas; as contou como em um ábaco, e uma intensa sensação de poder e responsabilidade o tomou.

O que significava esse presente?

_-Já o tens em tuas mãos._

Shaka se sobressaltou.

-Irmão, por favor, retira-vos até que tenhamos terminado os preparativos da incineração.

Assentiu, e voltou sobre seus passos, fechando as pesadas folhas da porta que delimitava a sala onde passava a maior parte do dia. Somente ele, somente o silêncio.

Somente_os dois._

_-O que quis dizer? O que é isto que porto, tanta importância para fazer com que acudas?_

_-A impaciência somente resultará em um obstáculo no teu progresso. Deves ser sereno, como as rochas contra as quais o mar se choca, como a erva que se deixa curvar pelo vento. Diga-me, Shaka, já compreendeu o que é a morte?_

Pensou nas visões que seguia tendo. Pensou no ancião, em suas mãos frias e na paz tangível que envolvia sua aura.

_-A morte é um estado em que se supõe abandonar o conhecido. Alguns a enfrentam com medo, outros com esperança, e nessas expectativas se pode medir a dor com a qual a encaram._

_-Como enfrentarás a tua morte?_

_-Ainda sou jovem, não tenho porque me preocupar com isso._

_-A morte não distingue jovens de velhos, ricos de pobres, santos de demônios. E tu, por tanto, não estás isento. Medite sobre isso, porque és mortal, e algum dia a vida como tal, se apagará. E como prova disso... Vou mostrar-te algo._

Aquela sensação tornou a envolvê-lo. Sentiu-se desfazer em matéria, romper-se em milhões de partículas e formar parte de uma realidade que surgia diante de seus olhos, virgens do mundo.

A viu nitidamente. Pode respirar o aroma doce, sentir a brisa que acariciava seu rosto. A imensa paz de um prado interminável, e uma luz ofuscante que o embriagou, atravessando sua alma, gravando-lhe a fogo a magistral silhueta que ante a ele se mostrava. Duas figuras idênticas, perfeitas, imutáveis.

Viu a si mesmo com os lábios entreabertos, e uma presença a seu lado, a qual mesmo não sendo visivel, foi capaz de identificar.

_-As vê, Shaka? Não as esqueça, porque será aí onde conhecerás tua morte. Onde eu a encontrarei..._

-Onde... Eu... - repetiu, em uma mescla de fascinação e pavor.

Naquela magistral ilusão, um vento feroz agitou seus cabelos, impedindo-lhe a visão. Na realidade, seguia naquela sala insondável, absorto no que a outra dimensão lhe dizia.

_ -Somente quando compreenderes o sentido de tua morte, serás digno do nome que levarás._

E de novo, o nada. Havia desaparecido, deixando-o inquieto, sem poder tirar de seus pensamentos a declaração que o convertia em uma criatura mais frágil e efêmera.

Supôs então que adquiria um objetivo na vida: encontrar seu leito de morte.

**o.O.o**

_1__Dharma: conjunto de ensinamentos que Buda deixou ao mundo._

_2__Sutras: cânticos budistas._

**o.O.o**

_E eis ai, o primeiro capitulo desse trabalho longo, começado a mais de um ano, a base de muita internet discada, coca-cola, perdido pelo duas vezes pelo óbito de dois pcs e recomeçado mais pela força de vontade da própria Karmalaa em insistir comigo do que pela minha própria... xD_

_Mas graças a isso eu descobri que estou adorando fazer traduções e pretendo me engajar em mais algumas depois que terminar esta... Não que está aqui vá ser um trabalho rápido, são vinte longos capítulos e meu tempo tem ficado cada vez mais escasso... _

_Mas ela termina. Um dia. Assim como "Flores do Passado", que está ganhando um parágrafo novo por... mês? É, mas ao menos não desisti dela... :)_

_Grata a todo mundo que leu a tradução antes de ir pro ar, que me deixou mais tranqüila, grata ao Google Translator (apesar de que os conhecimentos em espanhol dele parecem ser menores do que os meus xD), e grata á Karmalaa por ter me dado esse lindo universo no qual sonhar... _

_Continuem comigo... ;)_

_**Dark Lupina**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**- Capítulo 2 -**

O vento frio e rigoroso ondulava sem parar as bandeiras e estandartes coloridos, enchendo o espaço com sua saudação em honra aos peregrinos que avançavam apesar das dificuldades, rastejando durante todo o caminho que os separava de Lhasa, a cidade proibida durante a era dos Dalai Lama.

Do alto de uma escarpa, um jovem observava o ritual de seus patrícios: se levantavam, uniam as mãos sobre o peito em sinal de súplica, caiam suavemente sobre os joelhos no chão até estenderem-se por completo sobre ele, e quando feito, repetiam o ciclo, cobrindo com parcimônia os penosos quilômetros.

Saía todos os anos, nessas ocasiões, para assistir ás caravanas humanas. Ainda que se pudesse dizer que não havia diferenças entre as sucessivas peregrinações, aquela que agora contemplava possuía um significado especial para ele.

Seria a última vez que as veria na vida, tal e como agora presenciava.

Aos seus vinte anos, Mu era consciente da dimensão exorbitante que seu mundo estava para lhe cobrar. Havia sido escolhido ainda muito jovem por sua peculiaridade. Aquele homem deslumbrante e místico lhe disse que de ele se esperava algo mais do que se converter em um simples monge budista...

_Estás destinado a ser algo que jamais imaginastes._

A última noite de seu _mês de reflexão _havia se concluído. Recordou das palavras exatas de Shion, seu venerado mestre, e como este lhe havia resgatado do modesto templo em que havia passado a primeira etapa de sua infância. Tal e como lhe havia indicado, logo após o amanhecer do trigésimo dia voltaria ás terras desoladas, no caminho entre o Tibet e o Nepal, mais próximas dos confins do mundo que de meras fronteiras políticas.

Depois de árduos anos de treinamento e estudo, havia chegado a hora de sua proclamação. Como todo o integrante da Casa de Áries deveria submeter-se à cerimônia de iniciação, um ritual que, segundo o que havia lhe contado o Patriarca de Atena, era um ato íntimo entre mentor e aluno, com o qual se passava de geração para geração de guerreiros os segredos e legados de toda a Ordem a que iriam entregar-se, conhecimentos que contavam já com quatro milênios de história.

Ainda não havia pisado na mítica cidade grega; pensando em como a imaginava através dos livros e relatos, concluiu que estava destinado a arcar com mais responsabilidade do que seus futuros companheiros. Guardaria com receio os registros e documentos que relatavam a existência daquela comunidade vinculada à Deusa da Sabedoria, codificados em um idioma que somente os iluminados pelo primeiro Signo conheciam: a língua dos alquimistas, uma cultura perdida na profundidade do inconsciente coletivo.

Seus fartos cabelos, sempre amarrados, eram açoitados por uma brisa gelada vinda do Himalaia. Contemplou uma vez mais à mancha serpenteante e escura que eram as centenas de pessoas reunidas, e deixou o lugar em completo silêncio. Depois de uma hora caminhando em terrenos abruptos, aos quais somente um nativo poderia recorrer, chegou até a que havia sido sua morada durante todos esses anos, a Torre de Jamiel. Mesmo que pudesse perceber seu cosmos antes de sequer ter a formidável silhueta da construção no horizonte, foi a contemplar o corpo esbelto e elegante de Shion e seu olhar insondável, quando se deu por conta de que a hora havia chegado.

Inclinou-se em uma sentida reverência. Havia seguido fielmente suas indicações, uma por uma, transformando paulatinamente seu corpo segundo as tradições. Em toda a sua pele não havia pêlos, somente havia na mesma a magistral melena e as sobrancelhas, bem delineadas, que conseguiam dar equilíbrio a seu rosto andrógino.

Havia desfrutado da solidão e do isolamento nas montanhas que o haviam visto crescer. Se havia inundado pelos ritos próprios de sua terra, de crenças profundamente budistas, já que logo deveria despojar-se delas para abraçar um preceito mais potente do que uma mera religião. Defenderia a nada mais nada menos do que uma divindade. Ainda assim, decidiu que trataria de não se esquecer dos legados de sua cultura. Afinal das contas, Buda não havia sido um deus, e sim um homem que havia encontrado em sua forma de ver o mundo um caminho até a busca do equilíbrio.

-Você fez tudo como lhe indiquei?

-Sim, mestre.

O seguiu, e ambos adentraram na torre ancestral. As portas foram fechadas e a luz entrava por suas múltiplas janelas, criando um surpreendente jogo de formas e texturas. Em seu centro havia uma pequena sala circular, na qual se elevava uma escada em caracol que conduzia aos andares superiores.

Era nesses andares onde se realizavam os complicados processos de decomposição da matéria, até obter-se da mesma os oito elementos básicos que constituíam a base da alquimia. Com eles se criava a Pedra Filosofal ou, como eles preferiam chamá-la, o_pó de estrelas._

Tomou assento no chão enquanto o antigo guardião de Áries iniciava a seqüência, criando um sem fim de reações químicas e nuvens de prótons que tingiam seu redor de vivas e irreais cores.

Quando concluído, diluiu o pó resultante, obtendo um líquido que reservou em uma mesinha. Extraiu da bolsa que o havia acompanhado durante sua viagem uma série de instrumentos. Ainda que não demonstrasse, Shion se sentia profundamente emocionado por introduzir ao seu pupilo a rota final do caminho pelo qual o havia levado pela mão durante a última década e meia.

Ajoelhou-se em frente a ele e tomou seu belo rosto entre as mãos, aplicando uma pasta nos arcos superiores de seus olhos.

-Diga-me, Mu, onde reside a força da primeira Casa do Zodíaco, á qual eu e você pertencemos?

_-_Somos os primeiros guardiões, os que protegem zelosamente a técnica da restauração de armaduras... Os encarregados de fazer com que os segredos desta Ordem perdurem geração após geração, mestre.

Assentiu, e depois de cobrir com uma venda a espessa capa de cera, removeu a mesma com precisão, deixando-lhe desprovido de sobrancelhas. Em continuação, tomou um utensílio afiado e um frasco de cristal. Impregnou sua ponta na tinta que este continha, e à base de pequenas incisões foi gravando em seu rosto dois círculos concêntricos, idênticos aos que ele mesmo levava. Era o símbolo inequívoco de sua condição, o que o definia como guerreiro, como guardião e escolhido para viver os dias de vários homens juntos.

Voltou a lhe perguntar, sem mover a atenção de seu delicado trabalho.

-Qual é o verdadeiro poder da alquimia?

-A união dos oito elementos básicos, aqueles nos quais cada matéria deste planeta pode decompor-se. A criação do pó de estrelas que é capaz de outorgar vida ao metal divino.

Observou o resultado, uma vez terminado. Aquele menino que lhe cativara pelo poder de seu cosmo havia se transformado no homem em que depositava todas as suas esperanças. Sua jornada pelo mundo havia sido longa, e algo lhe dizia que seus dias como máximo dirigente em breve chegariam ao fim, pelo o que decidiu dar ao Santuário um novo morador para o primeiro dos Templos depois de mais de duzentos anos de paz. O jovem havia ganhando a armadura a pouco, e possivelmente teria de enfrentar a mais dura prova que um Santo de Atena deveria passar. Mas isso, somente o tempo diria.

Foi em busca da poção que havia repousado durante o rito e a pegou, voltando para junto dele.

-Sim, você está certo, salvo que existe um pequeno matiz que ainda não conheces. Não somente a pedra filosofal em forma de pó de estrelas prolonga a vida das armaduras... Também a daqueles que portam seu segredo e velam por ele.

Os olhos de Mu se cravaram nos seus, custando a crer no acabava de escutar.

-Beba agora, e lembre-se... Na magia da alquimia, reside a chave da imortalidade.

Esse era o privilégio e o martírio dos guerreiros do carneiro. Ao ingerir a pedra filosofal o corpo mudava, para depois renascer nas dores da morte. Permanecia inalterável, no mesmo estado físico que tinha no momento da ingestão, por duzentos, talvez trezentos anos, e a vida seria exterminada unicamente pelo suicídio.

Muitos matariam para passar tanto tempo no mundo, mas era sem dúvida uma prova de integridade, assistir à transformação de todo o seu ambiente conhecido, observar o lento deteriorar de seus entes queridos, envelhecer em espírito e ver-se jovem para sempre. A demência nunca havia afetado a um escolhido, pois se o processo de seleção era tão delicado e exaustivo, era para precisamente encontrar o ser que reunisse fortaleza mental e espiritual suficientes.

Susteve seu aluno nos braços com paciência e compreensão, enquanto este se retorcia em dor. Ele também havia passado por aquilo, mas logo ele conheceria uma profunda calma. Assim se fez, ajudando-o a se recompor quando seu rosto se mostrou relaxado, e se sucedia a comprovação natural dos efeitos.

Graças ao poder alquímico, sua pele tinha um estranho brilho nacarado. Seguia sendo humano, mesmo que agora sua aparência estivesse a meio caminho entre a beleza de um homem e a de uma criatura de fábulas, atributos que só viriam a aumentar com o passar das décadas.

-É hora de partir para a Grécia. Minha missão com você terminou. Boa sorte Mu, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Áries.

-À vossa disposição, Patriarca.

E enquanto empacotava os instrumentos, cinzéis e demais pertences que levaria consigo à Europa, Áries se perguntou por alguns segundos com o que se depararia nessa nova etapa de sua vida.

Novos hábitos, novas circunstâncias, novas pessoas... O fim da solidão.

**o.O.o**

_Nada pra dizer, realmente... Ainda não dei continuidade á tradução, só tenho mais o capítulo três completo e o quatro pela metade. Espero ter mais tempo pra prosseguir._

_Um beijo, aguardo ansiosa aos seus comentários!_

**_Dark Lupina_**


End file.
